


Where?

by lilytheelf



Series: Important Questions [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden - Freeform, I Don't Know Where I Am, Mentions of canon deaths, allison argent - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilytheelf/pseuds/lilytheelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens, but Stiles doesn't know everything. For example: He doesn't know where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where?

I didn't know what to do, I just knew it needed to stop.  
Grave after grave after grave.  
I got tired of burying my friends.

And that was while I was still involved. I think now I'm in the afterlife. I'm not sure. But I am lonely.

Allison, Lydia, Aiden.   
Grave after grave after grave.

I haven't seen them here yet, but they aren't alive anymore either.  
Where are they?  
Where am I?

Because, you know, I don't know where I am.


End file.
